The specific aims of the Harvard Brain Tissue Resource Center, HBTRC, RO1 grant are to 1) Acquire Postmortem Brains, 2) Process and Store Postmortem Brains and 3) Distribute Tissue and Information. This supplement is intended to provide support to the Autism Tissue Program (ATP) to expand and augment these three areas to promote the acquisition of brain tissue representing autism spectrum disorders into a main repository and to promote the most scientifically responsible use of the resource for biomedical research. To maximize brain tissue collection, the ATP makes those in the autism community aware of the need for brain tissue, explains exactly how to donate brain tissue, and how to obtain the necessary support for donation when involved in the crisis of a death. Second, the ATP has launched the MyATP project aimed at developing rapid autopsy for optimized brain tissue in several states. A recently expanded Tissue Advisory Board (TAB), comprised of accomplished scientists who are experienced in an array of tissue- related disciplines, is in place to review brain processing and storage methods that would allow for optimal use of autism tissue. Third, the TAB oversees the distribution of tissue to investigators after reviewing written applications for tissue and is charged with the responsibility of making recommendations regarding future research directions. In support of this third aim, the Autism Tissue Program maintains a database and website portal for researchers. The acquisition and examination of brain tissue is a necessary component of autism research providing a way for the direct study of brain cells, of neurotransmitter systems and of gene expression for signs of developmental changes, to identify biomarkers for diagnosis and to suggest potential treatments. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]